Rose Shares the Space Bed with Her Girlfriends Jade and Kanaya
by OrangeCreamSundae
Summary: Jade is jealous but they all have softcore sex and it's okay. (All characters are over 18.)


The Space bed had a black comforter with the space symbol on it. It had room for three or four people. It was not to be confused with the Breath bed, Time bed, or Heart bed. They were sharing it for the first time.

"Is everyone okay with a little hanky-panky?" Rose asked her girlfriends.

"Perhaps a bit of hanky-panky," Kanaya replied, with the same deadpan flirt.

"Sure," said Jade. She was doing poly for the first time. She was not sure what she'd gotten into.

"You just tell me when it's enough hanky-panky," Rose smiled. She turned and started undressing, taking her sweatpants off in a swift motion. Jade was not quite anime enough to have a nosebleed. But she blushed plenty at Rose's cute rear in black panties, and her long exposed legs.

Rose started taking her top off. Jade turned away with a mortified grin. _It's okay. If I'm not ready for hanky-panky I'll say so. What does hanky-panky consist of exactly?_

Kanaya was undressing. Jade started undressing. She took her t-shirt off, and now a ton of cleavage was showing over her undershirt. She wasn't sure, but then she saw Rose looking at her body appreciatively, and then she felt distinctly good about showing off. She stepped out of her pants. She was actually wearing boxers. She hadn't prepared to be sexy, but oh well. Her legs weren't shaved either. Anyway, she then got rid of her bra, but kept the undershirt that had been over it. That would be quite enough exhibition for tonight! You could see the shape of her nipples. She hoped that made Rose excited.

Rose was climbing under the covers, taking the center of the bed. She looked pretty cozy. It looked pretty cozy to curl up with her… Jade felt assured once more that this was a good idea.

She glanced over at Kanaya and felt extremely gay. Kanaya was practically glowing. Gorgeous; her legs, her skin, her perfect hair. Also, her boobs were totally exposed. Perky and cute. She looked back at Jade; Jade got the weirdest feeling that Kanaya gave such alluring expressions without even trying. _Come to bed with me,_ said her eyes.

Jade smiled back, feeling like a kouhai.

They both went and got under the covers, Jade on Rose's left and Kanaya on Rose's right. Rose's pretty blond hair was suddenly up close and Jade felt kinda giddy. Rose's face was turned toward her other girlfriend, though.

They shared some kind of moment.

 _This is fine,_ thought Jade. She lay under the covers. She stretched out her legs. Rose's were right next door.

And then Rose's breath was right on her face, she had turned towards her; "Nighty night," winked Rose, and she turned out the light with magic.

Jade was breathing very hard. She tried to calm down and not be weird. She was aware of much less in the dark, so her breath felt louder, and her body felt awkwarder, and… what was hanky-panky?

When did it happen?

She guessed she should just wait. Try and rest. Try and breathe easier. This was supposed to be fun, and she should know no one was judging her.

In the dark, she felt the mattress and the covers so distinctly. She felt her hair splayed out on the pillow. She felt the pressure of the blankets on her sorta-exposed tits. Was she sexy?

After a peaceful while, she began to suspect some hanky-panky was going on.

Was it a coincidence when she and Rose's legs rubbed together? Pretty soon, she made sure it wasn't. What happens under the sheets stays under the sheets… But it was a pretty limited way of feeling up one another, so after a bit Jade dared herself to caress Rose's leg with her hand.

It felt so smooth and nice. Jade felt like she was sharing a juicy secret, up until Kanaya made a little involuntary sound, and then Jade felt left out of a secret. Were they doing more over there? The darkness was suddenly oppressive. Was she left out? Oh, of course she was, she wasn't the sexy one…

 _No, no, no. Please don't feel jealous. Rose likes us equally._ Could she believe that? Jade got a cold sweat, but then…

Could that be a hand, sneaking across her leg from the right? (That was a joke, she knew perfectly well it was.) Rose's hand spoke through gentle brushes and presses, somehow sensual. And then her hand snuck in between Jade's legs.

Tingling warmth kindled in her clitoris. Jade made a little involuntary sound.

Rose's caress was so gentle, so simple. Like an ongoing tease. Jade felt wonderful. She enjoyed it, biting her lip, trying to keep her lower body still. Soon she wanted to reciprocate, and she slipped her hand carefully under Rose's butt, and then squeezed the butt lightly through the fabric of her panties. Then she traced her fingers through the groove between her cheeks, trying to brush the parts of Rose that were hardly ever touched. Rose was still pleasuring her clitoris. Jade's face was getting a little sweaty, strands of hair starting to stick. She dared to turn her face toward Rose to see, and Rose was turned toward Kanaya again, and Jade felt insane jealousy.

She felt a thousand cold miles away. _No, it's silly, it's silly. Her hand's on your crotch right now, she loooooves you!_ But in comparison with… _No, Jade, no, this is how poly works. You're both still making each other happy. A nice girlfriend would keep pleasuring Rose, and I'm sure you'll get that special attention soon._

She couldn't help but do it in a competitive way, just a little, trying to fuck good enough for attention, but even so she brought her hand out and up, going for Rose's clitoris, her center of desire. And just before she reached it, she bumped into something else.

Another hand, that was long and slender, with perfect nails.

And just for a second she felt a surge of competitive aggression, but after that second, Kanaya was having their fingers intertwine, and Jade remembered that this was about love. And Kanaya's fingers were so soft and nice, and Jade remembered that she was an amazing person.

Hands loosely locked together, they descended on Rose's panties. And ever so slowly, giving her time to maybe say no, they crept under and within her panties and down, over bare soft skin, to her vagina.

Rose didn't make a sound. Jade felt Rose's work on her own vagina become sweeter, but she wasn't sure if it was Rose's reaction or her own.

Sweat stuck her to the bed. She was totally still, but so excited.

She and Kanaya gently opened Rose's outer lips. It has totally awkward to do linked together, but that was part of the charm. Rose's vagina was just so squishy. Jade was amazed she was inside it, this untouchable place. She, they, had been let in. _Oh, Rose, I love you._ And she and Kanaya's fingers pushed apart Rose's inner lips, and snuck inside, her pointer finger and Kanaya's something finger, fingering Rose Lalonde, and Rose finally gasped, her silenced breaths let out, and now she was panting, and she sounded and felt so human. And she wasn't so untouchable, she was just a girl made of meat, and Jade wanted to make her happy, and she wanted to make Jade happy, that was why she had reached over and caressed between her legs. And Jade felt so much love for Kanaya, whom she wasn't touching in any place but the innocent hands, but she felt so in tune with her, and so intimate with her, which made a lot of sense right now, she supposed.

And then they fingered Rose, pleasuring her soft, squishy vagina under sweaty sheets and tight panties, intertwining their fingers inside her, and Rose moaned out loud and gripped the sheets and swore. And her pretty blond hair flew as she jerked her head, and she fought not to clamp her legs in or it would stop their hands from moving, and she got lost and forgot to pleasure her girlfriends back, and she loved every second, loved it loved it loved it, Jade could tell that.

Rose came on their fingers; first a tight, sudden contraction, and then a release, and then a warm, sexy liquid welling up. The wetness felt like a job well done. Jade beamed in the dark.

Rose, on her back facing upward, whispered, "th-that's enough hanky-panky… for now."

They slid themselves out of her vagina and out from her panties, and Kanaya disentangled their hands. Jade was sorry to see her go.

And now Rose was facing Jade.

Really.

And she was grinning with such unreserved love. Jade had hardly ever seen this. She was pouring love. In this moment in the dark (Jade could still see just a little), Rose was maskless. And under the mask, they really were in love.

They both reached out for each other. They pulled in tightly, cuddling despite the sweat-stickiness. And Jade's arms found comfortable places around Rose's body and vice versa, and they rested their foreheads together, and Kanaya joined the cuddle from behind Rose, and Jade fit her arms around her too, and they all pressed in so tightly and warmly, and…

…Jade could see that it could have gone a different way, that the story of the night could have differed. That Rose could have turned toward Kanaya, first, and Jade could have added herself, and it would still have been a happy ending, she still would have felt loved…

…and that hadn't happened. It well and truly hadn't gone that way.

Rose had turned toward Jade, and Jade got her front. She got her arms wrapped around, her boobs pressed against, the front of her legs, the touch of her forehead, she got her hot breath which would be unpleasant in any other circumstance, and most of all she got her face to look into if she opened her eyes, her content Rose face slowly drifting off to sleep. Rose had turned toward _her_.

…And no shade to Kanaya. Really, no hard feelings.

It's just she was so happy. She was so, so happy.


End file.
